1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator which may provide information related to items stored therein.
2. Background
A refrigerator may supply cold air generated via driving of a refrigeration cycle to store items in a low temperature state. A user may open a door of the refrigerator in order to view an interior of the refrigerator and contents of the interior of the refrigerator. Not knowing quantities and types of items stored in the refrigerator may cause inconvenience when purchasing replenishment items.